Episode 5023 (26 February 2015)
Synopsis At the Mitchell’s, a newly moved in Abi asks Jay for the Wi-Fi password – Jay suggests looking in the dresser drawers. As Abi does so, she comes across the letter Sharon has been sent from her birth mother and can’t help but give it a read. Sharon catches her and snaps. Later, a tense Abi explains to Carol what happened, informing her that Sharon’s mum is dying of cancer. Carol heads to an upset Sharon’s who confesses that she’s not followed the letter up and hasn’t seen her mum for twenty years. Carol admits that she was in a similar situation with her own mum, she was lucky enough to see her shortly before she died; this gives Sharon food for thought. An emotional Sharon arrives at the Vic to speak to Linda, but backtracks when she realises there’s an engagement party on. Linda insists she shares what’s wrong anyway. Sharon and Linda pull up outside a posh looking house. Sharon takes her time but finally plucks up the courage to knock on the door and is surprised to be greeted by a man assuming that she’s from a funeral parlour. When Sharon clocks that the house is full of mourners, she is shocked at the realisation of what she’s walked in on... As Kim gazes at Pearl in her incubator, Denise joins her and tells her not to give up hope; she hasn’t. Denise admits to Shirley and Patrick that they need to prepare for the worst – the antibiotics aren’t making much difference. As Denise goes to head back to the hospital she suggests Patrick comes too, but he snubs her invite. Stan arrives at Patrick’s – Shirley forewarns him that Patrick is in bits. Stan finds a drunken Patrick who’s finished the bottle of rum. A morose Patrick tells Stan he’s a coward – Stan firmly tells Patrick he’s coming with him. Denise and Kim watch on as Pearl is baptised. Kim clocks Patrick, who’s been accompanied with Stan, watching from the window and beckons him in. Patrick joins Kim and Denise as the vicar finishes the baptism. Mick sends Nancy out on an errand – he doesn’t want her moodiness ruining his surprise engagement party for Linda. Elaine arrives and is concerned when Mick admits that Dean has disappeared. As Linda comes downstairs, Elaine informs her that she has two tickets for Miss Saigon. Once Linda’s out of ear shot, Mick gives Elaine the money for the tickets – it’s their plan to get her out of the way while he sets up for the party. The pair are delayed when Linda realises she needs to top her oyster card up and Nancy arrives, on her way back from her errand. Nancy corners Linda and tries to persuade her to talk to Mick about what happened with Dean. Linda agrees to head back to the pub if it’ll shut Nancy up. In the Vic, Lee, Whitney and Mick are setting up for the engagement party. Mick’s frustrated when Linda and Nancy appear – the surprise has been ruined. When a stroppy Elaine appears after them, Linda purports that she’s not feeling well and asks Mick to join her upstairs. In the bedroom, Linda demands to know exactly what happened with Dean. Mick fills Linda in on the other side of the story – Dean was going to burn down the pub– that’s why he lost it. Mick admits that for a minute he thought he had killed him, but when he returned to the barrel store, Dean was gone. A wary Mick asks Linda whether she still wants to marry him, Linda assures him she does. Mick tells Linda to get rid of Dean’s lighter, and the pair agree to head back downstairs to carry on setting up for the party. Roxy and Sharon discuss how best to help Charlie – Sharon firmly tells Roxy that she can’t afford to help out. Roxy informs Sharon that Dot didn’t apply for bail. Roxy’s phone goes – it’s Charlie, telling her he’s been released on bail. When Sharon maintains that there’s still nothing she can do, Roxy leaves in a strop. Charlie admits to Roxy that he’s been charged with assisting an offender – he told the police everything that happened with Nick. As a panicked Roxy goes to make a call to Ritchie Scott, Charlie asks when they’re going to pick Dot up – Roxy fills Charlie in; Dot didn’t apply for bail and they’ve moved her to a prison. Roxy dejectedly tells Charlie that Ritchie won’t help them without money and that she’s burned all of her bridges with Sharon. Charlie firmly states that he’s going to visit Dot in prison. Later, in the Vic, a disappointed Charlie tells Sharon that Dot refused to see him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes